Destiny's Gelade
by AiAsura0099
Summary: A story of a girl who took a form of a boy and was called back to Cou's world, dragging his, or her friends along. What will unfold in their journey? How many secrets will be unveiled? Find out in this story. Disclaimer! I don't own CFV or Elemental Gelade!


Hello, everyone! This is a new story! Again, another weird crossover by me! This time, with Elemental Gelade! Don't know how this is gonna work out but trying to put my hopes up! I hope everyone will enjoy it!

Normal POV

Sitting in the vast moonlight, a bluenette sits on a rock while gazing at the moon. Frowning at what he himself or to be precise, she herself was thinking off, she went down from the rock and headed back to her home.

_" We were born to hate humans... So why? Why would I be in this world and like the humans here so much? And for some reason, I even saved them from destruction. What am I doing?"_ He or she thought

Walking on the sandy beach, the person walked up to the stairs where the pavements were. Strolling along, the person looked up to the sky once more.

_" React to humans to become living weapons, huh? Were we really created to do that...? Just used weapons that can be disposed of any time? Why are we created in the first place...?" _He or she thought

Thinking back on the recent incident made the person's blood boil. What the person could only think of was what selfish people humans can be. But the person was still good to them. The person wonders why every time he or she was around his or her friends, he or she would never hate them at all.

_" This world is really full of mysteries... Just like a world of wonders and treasures to be seek... And yet, dangers would approach at every corners... I can't hide this from them forever..."_ The person thought

The hand reached up to the cloth that covers a secret in his or her hair. Then the hand reached to a door knob as it turned and entered the house.

" I'm home!"

" Welcome back, Aichi!"

_" I'm Aichi Sendou. But Sendou is their household name, my name is just Aichi. I was sealed away when they found me. I used to hate humans as our fates said, but I grew to like them as time passed. Still, my hatred still lies deep inside my heart."_ Aichi thought

" I'm going to go change and sleep. Good night." Aichi said

" Good night."

Aichi went up to his room as he removed the cloth and touched the white stone on his head. He sighed as he took on another form, a form of a girl with long blue hair. A simple attire of long sleeved light blue dress and blue high heels.

" What am I going to do...?" Aichi muttered

She sighed as she turned back to her other form and changed to a pajamas, before going to sleep.

~ The next day~

Aichi took his deck after waking up and taking breakfast before going to the place where he would always go to.

" I'm here."

He arrived at Card Capital and was greeted by Misaki. He bought some booster packs. Then he moved on to the people inside the shop. Kai, Miwa, Kamui, Naoki, Shingo, Ren and Leon.

" Hello, everyone!" Aichi greeted

" Yo!"

" Hello!"

" Hmph."

Aichi set his deck down and started to rearrange his deck a bit with the new booster packs he bought. The others started to whisper among themselves after that.

" Hey, aren't you guys curious about what's behind that cloth he wraps around his head?" Naoki ask

" I'm also curious too!" Ren whispered

" You guys are going to be in trouble if you try to do anything sneaky." Leon whispered

" But I think everyone's curious! Even Kai!" Miwa whispered

Misaki took a glance at them and knew what they were talking about. She continued to read her book to ignore them, although also curious about what was underneath the cloth.

" But if you try to, won't Brother try to retaliate?" Kamui whispered

" He doesn't even know how to defend himself! Come on, we need to at least try!" Naoki whispered

" I don't know what happens to you if he does..." Shingo muttered

At that time, Aichi walked over to them after finishing in modifying his deck.

" Kai-kun, I just modified my deck. Can you help me test it out?" Aichi requested

" Yeah, sure." Kai said

" Why don't we use the Standing Fight Table?" Aichi suggested

" Sure."

Both went to the standing fight table and prepared their decks and starting Vanguards.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

The others were planning something in the meantime, Leon excluded. While Aichi was distracted with planning on the next attack, Ren went behind him. Aichi soon noticed it and pretended to drop something onto the ground.

" Ah! Sorry! I'll pick it up first!" Aichi said

He squatted down to pick up the item as Ren missed the opportunity right in front of his eyes. Aichi got up again as they continued their battle.

" Attack!" Kai declared

" No guard." Aichi declared

During all that, Naoki and Shingo went in this time with Shingo distracting Aichi while Naoki tries to grab the cloth. Aichi noticed that too but out of ideas.

_" What should I do...?"_ Aichi thought

While he was thinking about that, he tripped over his own foot and landed on Naoki, who was almost reaching the cloth but in the end, lay flat on the ground.

" I'm so sorry!" Aichi apologized

" I-It's fine... Just continue your fight..." Naoki said

Aichi got up and apologized to Kai before continuing the fight.

" Break ride! And he gains a skill!" Kai declared

Kai noticed that now, behind Aichi, there's Miwa trying to grab the cloth this time, and he inwardly sighed at their antics. Aichi noticed it once more.

" Is something wrong, Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" No..." Kai replied

" I see... I thought you were not feeling well and I got worried." Aichi said

Kai blushed lightly before hearing a 'thud' sound. He looked beside the table to see Miwa lying on the ground.

" Miwa-kun! I'm so sorry! I thought there wasn't anybody behind me!" Aichi apologized

" I-It's fine..." Miwa said

Kai blinked before looking at Aichi who seem oblivious to everything but it was obvious that he was acting to Kai and even Leon noticed it.

" Alfred attacks!" Aichi declared

" No guard. Damage check. No trigger. That's a great game. But you won once again..." Kai said

" I was just lucky." Aichi said

He started to keep his cards, but this time, he was unaware of Kai walking beside him and when he felt the cloth being removed. His reflexes acted up and covered the stone on his head before anyone could see it after Kai removed the cloth.

" W-What are you doing, Kai-kun...?" Aichi ask

" Just checking if there's any injuries on that head of yours." Kai said

" It's nothing really... C-Can I have the cloth back...?" Aichi ask

Kai was silent for awhile, pondering whether he should give it back or not.

" Kamui, go outside." Kai said

" Why?!" Kamui ask

" Or maybe even better, Ishida, cover his eyes for me." Kai said

" Got it." Naoki said

Naoki covered Kamui's eyes as the others saw Kai approaching Aichi. Aichi took a few steps back before hitting the wall.

" U-Um... C-Can I just have my cloth back for now...?" Aichi ask

Kai just passed the cloth back to Aichi, but before Aichi could take the cloth with his other hand, a voice suddenly came to him. Aichi clenched his head with his other hand as the stone glowed.

_" I finally found you."_ The voice whispered

_" Who are you?!"_ Aichi thought

_" I am Eve. You must come and help Ren. Or even come to me. Help me."_ Eve's voice whispered

_" Where are you?"_ Aichi thought

_" Edel... Garden..."_ Eve whispered

Kai was still shaking him when Aichi opened his eyes to see that he was still in Card Capital. He wrapped the cloth around his head again.

" It's nothing..." Aichi said

" But you looked like you were in pain just now. What happened?" Kai ask

" It's nothing... Listen, I need to go. I have some things to settle." Aichi said

A portal suddenly appeared behind him. Just when he was about to be sucked in, Kai grabbed his hand and in the end also followed along.

" What are you guys doing?!" Misaki ask

The others ran over to them as Misaki also ran out of the counter. They grabbed Kai's leg, since it was the only one that wasn't sucked in. But they couldn't counter with the portal's suction and they were sucked into the portal.

* * *

When they woke up, they were in a forest. Aichi had tried to wake up each of his friends until they would awake.

" Where are we...?" Kamui ask

" I don't know..." Naoki replied

" I know that we're in a forest but... I don't recognize this place in Japan... Or maybe..." Shingo said

" We might not be in our world either..." Leon said

They stood up and looked around when they noticed one of their friends missing.

" Where's Aichi?" Misaki ask

" Weird! He was here a minute ago! He was even waking us up just now!" Naoki said

" Let's look for him!" Ren said

" Yeah!"

They ran out of the forest as they arrived at a lake. They looked around and then saw Aichi with a girl sitting beside him, they were chatting away.

" Please be careful, Ren-chan. I'm sure they'll go after you again. We are the same after all, and I know how it feels." Aichi said

" You be careful too. Those people had dangerous weapons. But have you tried to react with anyone yet?" The girl, identified as Ren ask

" Well, not really... I don't feel like it... Besides, both of us might hate them but I find that they are quite nice. I don't find anything weird about them to hate about." Aichi said

" Me too. Cou might be human but I don't find anything weird about him to hate either." Ren said

" I have a friend named 'Ren' too. I hate to confuse him with you. You're quite nice, but I'm more worried about you than myself." Aichi said

" I understand." Ren said

Aichi smiled as he noticed his friends approaching him.

" Hello, everyone! Ah, this is Ren, I met her when I came to get some water from the lake." Aichi introduced

" My name is Ren too! Who can tell which Ren we were talking about?!" Ren pouted

" That's why we should call you 'Suzugamori' at all times. You wouldn't know what will happen if we call the wrong Ren." Miwa said

" No way!" Suzugamori cried

" Ren!" A voice called

" Who called?" Suzugamori ask

They turned to see a brown haired boy running towards Ren.

" What a relief. For a minute there, I thought you were gone again." The boy said

" Cou, your arm, it's injured." Ren said

" Oh this? Don't worry, it's nothing but a scratch." Cou said

Ren picked some water as she applied it on Cou.

" Wow. The water feels very cooling." Cou said

Ren looked up at him and smiled. The others could have sworn that they saw Cou blushing.

" Who are they?" Cou ask

" I'm Aichi Sendou." Aichi said

" I'm Misaki Tokura." Misaki said

" I'm the Great Kamui Katsuragi!" Kamui said

" I'm Miwa Taishi! And this guy here is Toshiki Kai!" Miwa introduced

" I'm Ren Suzugamori! But you can call me 'Suzugamori' since we can't have any confusion!" Suzugamori said

" I'm Leon Souryuu." Leon said

" I'm Naoki Ishida!" Naoki said

" I'm Shingo Komoi." Shingo said

" Hey there, I'm Coud van Giruet. So what are you guys doing here?" Cou ask

" We fell into a portal from our world and now we don't know how to get back home." Miwa explained

" I found Ren-chan here so we talked a little and she told me that she wanted to go back to an Edel Garden. She's determined to go there, whatever it takes." Aichi said

" Whatever it takes... I'll follow you, Ren! Or would you rather go without me...? Listen, it's my sworn duty to protect you to prove that I'm a man!" Cou said

Ren just nodded.

" Then it's settled! Next stop will be Edel Garden!" Cou said

" Can we follow? Maybe we can find any clues to get us back home too." Aichi requested

" Sure!"

" I don't think so. You'll have to go to Arc Aile." A voice said

They turned to see three figures, with one chatting away.

" Let's go." Kai said

Kai walked ahead first, dragging Aichi with him. The others followed along.

" Hey, where do you think you're going without us?!" The girl said

" We don't need your help." Cou said

" There's no way we're meeting with a simple coincidence. Come on, let's go to Arc Aile." The girl said

" I already said no!" Cou said

" No way?"

" Nope."

" Please!"

" Just buzz off, okay?!" Cou said

" In that case, we'll accompany you all the way to Edel Garden. You really are far too kind." The girl said

But they ran ahead of her again as Ren suddenly fell to the ground.

" Is something wrong?" Aichi ask

" I'm so tired..." Ren said

She fell asleep as Cou caught her.

" She used up all her powers. Now she's in sleep mode." Another girl said

" Simply put, she just needs to recharge." The boy said

" So she's not sick or anything?" Cou ask

" Yup. She's fine." The other girl said again

" Well, that's a relief." Cou said

He carried her up as the others followed him while ignoring the scene happening behind them. But that was when a cart went past them with people on it, then a monster appeared out of nowhere.

" I'll handle this!" The girl said

" Cou." Ren woke up and said

" Right!"

They reacted and defeated the monster. The two people thanked them by letting them go into their house as they treated them to dinner.

" My name's Cisqua by the way. This girl is Kuea and this guy is Rowen." Cisqua said

" Hello there. My name's Aichi Sendou." Aichi said

Rowen started whispering to Kuea about something.

" Hey, he's wearing the same thing on his head. Could it be..." Rowen whispered

" I better have a look at that." Kuea whispered

" Yeah, since the readings have been showing that there's three Edel Raids in here." Rowen whispered

Kuea nodded. When Aichi heard what Cou was talking about, he stood up.

" Sorry. I'm not really that hungry." Aichi said

" Me too. Excuse us." Ren said

The two went back to their room as Aichi closed the door and Ren plopped down onto the bed.

" Is something bothering you? You've been staring at Cou-san for so long, that it's so obvious." Aichi said

" I don't know these feelings..." Ren said

Aichi stood up and went beside her. He patted her hair.

" It's alright. I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later." Aichi said

" Can I see your Elemental Gelade?" Ren requested

" Sure. But in a more comfortable form to show..." Aichi said

He locked the door and changed to the girl form and removed the cloth to show the white gelade.

" I don't know why... But for some reason, it looks so much like yours too." Aichi said

She wrapped the cloth again around her head.

" You're right." Ren said

" I'm able to change forms thanks to this. I possess the power of Light and Life. I guess that's why it's white." Aichi said

" I guess it means pure and innocent." Ren said

Aichi and Ren laughed.

" You're the first person I showed this gelade to. Even though I had a family, I never really wanted to show them." Aichi said

" I understand why." Ren said

That was when a shadow appeared and opened the window. The two turned behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai and the others were just sitting down and looking around.

" I wonder if Aichi's alright... He didn't look fine when he went back to the room with Ren-chan." Miwa said

" I'm worried too..." Shingo said

Kai didn't say anything but stood up and left. Cou did too.

" So why are you following me?" Kai ask

" I want to go see Ren. I'm worried about her." Cou said

" I see..." Kai said

They arrived at the door and Kai knocked on the door.

" Aichi? Ren? Are you two inside? I'm with Cou. We're coming in." Kai said

He turned the door knob open as it was locked.

" Aichi? Is something going on inside there?" Kai ask

He knocked on the door again. Sensing something was wrong, he kicked open the door as they looked inside.

" They're not inside..." Cou said

" The window's open. Did something happen inside here?" Kai said

He looked down on the bed as he noticed a familiar case. He picked it up.

" Only Aichi has this case inside this room. I'm suspecting that both of them are kidnapped by someone." Kai said

" What?!"

Cou ran out of the room and told the situation. He suspected the Arc Aile people but they explained about how even more people could be after Ren. Then the suspicions went to the two people who took them in and they explained that Beason, The Lord of their town, told them to tell if there were any Edel Raids in town, they would inform him. Otherwise, they would be kicked out of town. Cou got angry and ran off. Kai and the others followed him along, to Beason's castle to rescue Ren and Aichi.

" How do we get up this cliff?" Kamui ask

" Allow me." Cou said

He took out his weapon as he hooked it onto the ground at the cliff and climbed up.

" Made it." Cou said

" Took you long enough." Miwa said

He turned to see Kai and the others already at the top.

" What the?! How did you guys get up here so quickly?!" Cou exclaimed

" We're natural fast climbers." Suzugamori said

" I see... Now let's go." Cou said

He walked forward.

" Hey, it's better if you don't walk there in case there's a trap." Leon said

" Relax, there will be non-!" Cou said but fell into a pit

His hook reached up to the ground once more but was pulled down because of the moisture of the ground.

" You alright?!" Naoki shouted

" Yeah, I'm fine!" Cou said

He climbed back up again. He headed into the castle.

" Hey, be careful of traps!" Shingo shouted

" Don't worry about it!" Cou shouted back

Cou once again led the group as he got into more traps.

" Told ya so." Naoki said

" Oh man... But I'm not giving up!" Cou said

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi and Ren woke up and found themselves lying on a bed. Aichi reached to her pocket as she tried to search for something.

" I really need to stop putting important stuff away when I really need it..." Aichi muttered while getting up

" I see you two are finally awake." A voice said

They turned to see two figures. Aichi recognized the man as the one who had kidnapped them.

" Ren-chan, stay close to me." Aichi said

Ren nodded.

" From my information, you're a powerful Edel Raid. Where is it? The stone that proves it..." The man said

" You stay away!" Aichi said

" You don't interfere!" The man said and swatted her away

Her cloth slipped off her head and revealed her white gelade.

" Perfect. Two Edel Raids. I just hit the jackpot. Now then..." The man said

He grabbed Aichi's hands as she struggled to break free.

" React with me." The man said

" Sorry but reacting with people isn't my greatest hobby." Aichi said

" Sorry to interrupt your fun but we have rats in the castle." The woman said

" What?!"

The two left the room as the man closed the door and locked the room. Aichi changed to her other form.

" A precaution that if anyone spots me in my other form, I'll have to give them many explanations which I don't want to." Aichi said

" I see... Aichi. I've been reconsidering after Cou said all that back at the house. That maybe I really hate humans." Ren said

" Don't. It'll bring nothing but unhappiness. I've experience with that before and... I don't plan to say it now but everything changed after that time... Yes, I do hate humans but not as much as before." Aichi said

They heard knocking on the window as they turned to it. Cou was suspended by his weapon as he kicked open the window.

" I'm here to rescue you two. Come on, let's go." Cou said

" Why, Cou? Why did you come here?" Ren ask

" I came here to save you because you were kidnapped." Cou said

Aichi got up from the bed when an explosion caught them off guard. Kai and the others, accompanied by Cisqua went inside but saw the scene inside the room as Naoki shut Kamui's eyes. Ren and Cou were on the bed, looking as if they were hugging but Cou was actually protecting Ren.

" Where's Aichi?" Kai ask

" I'm down here..." Aichi said as he got up from below the bed

" What are you doing down there?" Naoki ask

" Ask the person who blew the door up with her weapon." Aichi replied

" Right..."

They left the room as they started walking.

" Now that's weird... Is this thing going crazy? There's only Ren and Kuea here so I don't understand why there's a white one beeping here... And it's so close to us..." Cisqua said

She turned behind as she noticed Aichi.

" Suspicious..." Cisqua muttered

" Nothing happened, Kai-kun. Stop worrying so much." Aichi said

" I didn't say anything." Kai said

" Your mind's too easy to read!" Miwa said

" Be quiet." Kai said

" Kai was so worried that he almost ran into a trap if not for Cou dashing forward first." Suzugamori said

Ren suddenly walked beside Aichi.

" What's wrong?" Aichi ask

" I guess I'm still want to talk to you a little... Tell me. Is he the one you wanted to react with?" Ren whispered, looking over to Kai

" W-What?! I told you that I would never! Well, if the situation is dire then maybe..." Aichi whispered sheepishly

" Your emotions shows on your face." Ren said

" T-They do...?" Aichi ask

Ren nodded. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the man and woman again, standing in front of them.

" Parl! React with me!" The man said

" That's Beason?!" Naoki exclaimed

Parl reacted with Beason as a lion head appeared on one hand and a giant sword appeared on another.

" No way! The radar didn't detect anything far from us except for Kuea! Could it be..." Cisqua exclaimed

An attack was sent out as it hit them except for Aichi and Ren. The flame grabbed them as Beason held onto them.

" Weird that he recognized me in this form..." Aichi muttered

" Aichi!"

" Ren!"

" Tell me. Is your partner a Sting Raid?" Cisqua ask

" And one she is." Beason replied

" A Sling Ray?" Kamui ask

" Sting Raid." Misaki corrected

" Sting Raids are man made stones that are inserted into a woman and she gains the same power as an Edel Raid, but there are very dangerous side effects, including death." Cisqua explained

" What?!"

" How could you..." Aichi said

" Beason wanted power so I would be most happy to give him that." Parl said

" Power..." Suzugamori said

" So now do you understand? These creatures exist to be made use of by men like me. They are weapons for a purpose." Beason said

" How could you say that?! Ren is not... Ren's not just an instrument!" Cou said

" But you said... You said that once before... You said that I..." Ren said

" Huh?"

" Oh yeah! Back at the house and just now!" Miwa said

" I... Uh, Ren... I'm sorry..." Cou said

An attack was sent out again. But Cou tried to charge again as Cisqua stopped him.

" Stop it! You're hurting them!" Aichi said

" Shut up!" Beason said and swatted him away

" Aichi!"

_" I can't do anything right now... Not right now..."_ Aichi thought

Aichi noticed Ren's gaze and understood what she was about to do.

" Hey. I was... Hoping you would react with me." Ren said

" What?!"

" You're kidding right?! That's the enemy!" Kamui shouted

" Because, Cou, you don't know how to properly use me yet... If it's power you desire, well then, I'm a Shichiko-hoji." Ren said

" What? What's that?" Shingo ask

" Isn't that right, miss protection agent?" Ren ask

" That's right. She's actually the legendary Shichiko-hoji, the last surviving member of the Metherlance clan." Cisqua said

" You're wrong on one thing. I'm not the last remaining member, not all Shichiko-hoji comes from the Metherlance clan, but one is here but doesn't know of her existence." Ren said

" What?!"

" Come on, don't you want to react with me?" Ren ask

" What a cute thing to say." Beason said

He dereacted with Parl as he threw her down.

" Now sing for me the song." Beason said

Ren started singing as a wind engulfed the whole place.

" Get down!" Aichi shouted

A light blinded Beason and Parl while the others had shielded their eyes.

" What happened?" Cou ask

" Isola Luminous. She used her inner light to blind the enemy." Cisqua explained

Ren collapsed as Cou ran to her.

" Hurry, run!" Cisqua shouted

She fired her weapon as they managed to get away from Beason and Parl. They were now in an unknown room.

" It looks like we're safe for now... I gotta say, that was a brilliant plan, Ren!" Cisqua said

" Plan?"

" An Edel Raid cannot have a bond with two people at the same time. Therefore, there's on way Beason could react with Ren in the first place. It was all an act, to get Beason to let his guard down." Cisqua explained

" An act?"

" Cou..." Ren said

" I guess it all worked out... Anyway, let's get out of this castle quickly, Cisqua." Cou said

Cisqua agreed and got her device back from Cou. But...

" Oh darn, we're out of range. Wait a moment please. It appears that we have a better reception over here. Hey, it's even better here! Three bars, that's the maximum!" Cisqua said, after opening another door

" Hey, don't run off too far!" Misaki shouted

" Over here!" Cisqua said

" Are you sure it's safe?" Cou ask

They followed her in but...

" This way! It's just a bit further!" Cisqua said

That was when the shadow of the same monster was revealed, they panicked.

" Let's see... It could be a bit dangerous... Let's try a different path." Cisqua said

She ran back to them. Cou was trying to force the door open with Naoki, Shingo and Kamui.

" I don't think we can..." Cou said

The monsters gathered behind them as they panicked.

" It's all your fault, Cisqua..." Cou said

He tried attacking one of them but it failed. Cisqua then shot some bullets.

" What's with this smoke?" Cou ask

" That's tear gas. It's our best effects against wild beasts." Cisqua replied

" You might want to recheck this thing because it doesn't work right now." Kai said

" Huh?"

" Oh. It's past the expiration date..." Cisqua said

Sweat drop and with some epic anime fall.

" Right! I'll try to hold them off to give you enough time to finish reacting with Ren!" Cisqua said

Cou tried to react but it failed. Ren tried to get Cou to react with her again but Cou just grabbed her and took out his weapon instead.

" What in the world are you doing?!" Naoki ask

" I don't think we have to exhaust Ren just to deal with these guys." Cou replied

He started to attack the other beasts as he was thrown back by the last one.

" Cou!"

" Now it's coming after us!" Shingo exclaimed

Aichi hesitated and looked over to Kai.

_" I can't..."_ Aichi thought

He clenched his fist. When the gate was forced opened and thrown at the beast as the other side got slashed open. It was Rowen who reacted with Kuea! Both chased the beasts away before Kuea turned back to normal.

" Glad to see you're safe, Cisqua." Rowen said

" Thank you." Cisqua said

" Cou, your wound..." Ren said

She tried to touch it but Cou grabbed her hand.

" Don't worry about it." Cou said

He walked further from her as Aichi gave an assuring tap on Ren's shoulder.

" It's fine." Aichi said

" Okay..."

They proceeded forward when they heard a scream and ran over. That was when they saw Parl being attacked by the beast. Rowen stopped it as they treated to Parl's wound. Parl explained that she had ran away from Beason since he didn't acknowledge her.

" Come on, I'll bring you outside." Parl said

" Right!"

She led them to the outside but Cisqua was so excited that she had almost fell off the cliff if not for Rowen's quick grabbing.

" We can use this gondola to get to the tower. It's the quickest way out." Parl said

They went by the gondola in groups of four as they finally arrived at the tower.

" To get outside, go through here and down the stairs." Parl said

They entered as the door behind them shut and noticed that Beason was there with Parl reacted with him.

" Beason!"

" You tricked us?!" Cisqua ask

" I can't believe how easily you fell for my acting." Parl said

" Was that really acting? Did you really make up everything you said?" Kuea ask

" Yes. Of course I did." Parl said

" Come on, Kuea! Let's do it!" Rowen said

" Okay!"

They got ready to react but it failed because Kuea was still hungry. Sweat drop.

" Oh great, they can't react when Kuea gets like this." Cisqua said

" I guess each Edel Raids have different kinds of ways to recharge." Misaki said

" Yup."

They were suddenly struck by one of Beason's lightning attacks as they were thrown back by it.

" Everyone! Kai-kun! Hang in there!" Aichi said

" I'm fine..." Kai said

" Beason, leave them alone!" Aichi said

" Not unless you give me what I want." Beason said

Kai started to get up.

" Kai-kun, you're hurt!" Aichi said

" I won't leave you alone to fight him..." Kai said

" Kai-kun..."

Aichi pondered about it before he decided. If he didn't decide soon, it would've been too late since Cou still refuses to react with Ren.

" Kai-kun... Please." Aichi requested

" Aichi?" Kai wondered

Aichi was intertwining his hands with Kai's.

" Don't tell me, you...!" Kai exclaimed

" Please?" Aichi requested

Kai looked at his eyes, filled with determination before nodding.

" Thank you, Kai-kun." Aichi said

_" On a dark and lonely night, a single light shines. The light that gives life to the dark world, will enlighten all the lonely souls. Like the white gem that shines with the moonlight, I will engrave my bond with yours."_

Aichi had reacted with Kai as Kai was surrounded by different colored fragments. A bow appeared and his boots had extra white streaks. A gold bracelet appeared on his other wrist.

" This is...!" Kai exclaimed

" Aichi... You..." Naoki exclaimed

" What are you waiting for? Hurry and use the bow." Aichi said

" I'm not good with long ranged stuff..." Kai said

" Then switch your weapon. Use the gold bracelet. Just tap it and choose another weapon." Aichi said

" Like this...?" Kai ask

A screen showed up when he tapped the bracelet. He then selected the sword and the bow changed to a wide and strong sword.

" Feel the movement of the light around you and land an attack on Beason." Aichi said

Beason shot out his lightning attack as Kai disappeared.

" Where'd he go?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Over there!" Shingo said

They looked over to the roof. Kai was standing upside down on the roof.

" Those white streaks on your boots allow you to glide in the air and stay at one place, even in mid air. Giving no chance for your enemies to follow your movements, take this chance to attack." Aichi said

A red fragment went into the sword as rays of light surrounded the sword.

" Kai-kun. That fragment will help you in this. Fight Beason with all your might and send out a furious attack on him." Aichi said

" Right!"

Kai charged at Beason as he blocked Kai's sword with his own. The rays of light stung like needles at Beason and disappeared.

" Ren! Hurry and take this chance to react with Cou!" Cisqua said

Ren put out her hand as Cou did the same and they reacted.

" Aichi! Kai! Let's do this!" Cou said

" Yeah!"

The song began as whirlwind surrounded Cou while light surrounded Kai.

" Euro Lumin!"

" Luminous Strike!"

The two attacks landed at Beason as Parl's stone was destroyed. Beason was thrown out of the castle by the attacks except for Parl. Ren and Aichi returned to normal.

" Aichi." Kai said

" I know. I'll explain everything on the way back." Aichi said

Everything shook as the castle collapsed and all they saw was Parl smiling before the rumbles covered her and they ran away.

" We're safe..." Naoki panted

" As promised, I'll explain everything from the beginning. It all happened sixteen years ago..." Aichi said

_~ Sixteen years ago~_

_A man, with his wife, entered their attic to find a coffin box with weird markings. Those two were none other than Akira Sendou and Shizuka Sendou._

_" Should we open it?" Shizuka ask_

_" Can't hurt to try." Akira replied_

_They moved over to the box as he tapped the jewel. All of the jewels glowed as the box opened to reveal a fair blue haired girl._

_" It's a girl." Shizuka said_

_Akira then noticed a seal on the girl's body. He removed it through curiosity._

_" Akira, don't touch that!" Shizuka exclaimed _

_" Don't worry about it. Besides, I wonder if she's still alive." Akira said_

_That was when the girl opened her eyes and got up. The two were frightened by the girl._

_" W-Who are you?" Shizuka ask_

_The girl just got out of the box and almost fell over. She started to walk past them but then started to fall over again as Shizuka grabbed her and she stood up again._

_" I hate you." The girl said_

_" Huh?"_

_" You smell like human. Therefore, I hate you." The girl said_

_Akira regained his composure._

_" I'm not sure what you're talking about, but aren't you a human too?" Akira ask_

_" I'm not." The girl said_

_She removed the cloth on her head as it revealed a white stone._

_" I'm an Edel Raid." The girl said_

_" Edel Raid?"_

_" Now if you'll excuse me..." The girl said_

_" Please don't leave! You don't have a place to stay right? Since you came out from this... Why don't I prepare something for us to eat?" Shizuka ask_

_" Don't be shy! Let's go! Shizuka-chan's cooking is the best!" Akira said_

_He pushed her down to the dining room as Shizuka prepared a meal in the kitchen. When the meal was set, they started to eat but the girl was a bit hesitant until both encouraged her to eat._

_~ After lunch~_

_" I'm going to go wash the dishes. Please make yourself at home." Shizuka said_

_She took the dishes and went to the kitchen._

_" Wasn't that delicious?! I think it is, don't you?!" Akira ask_

_The girl was silent for awhile before nodding._

_" Great!"_

_The girl suddenly stood up and walked to the kitchen. She started to help Shizuka with the dishes as she observed the girl._

_" You seem to be used to washing dishes." Shizuka said_

_" I do this often before. And... Thanks for the meal..." The girl said_

_" You're welcome..." Shizuka said_

_" Aichi. You can call me 'Aichi'." Aichi said_

_" Ai-chan. If you don't have a home to go back to, then why don't you stay here? This house is really lonely with just the two of us. You could be our child, you know what they say, the more the merrier." Shizuka said_

_" Child?"_

_" That's right. I'll be your mother and the man outside will be your father. Isn't that a good idea?" Shizuka ask_

_Aichi made a small smile and nodded._

_" Thank you... Mother..." Aichi said_

_The years that passed were spent with Aichi in the household and it wasn't all that boring now that Aichi was in their house to liven things up. Aichi had also shown more emotions after being with them._

_~ Three years later~_

_Aichi had tried to attend elementary school with a form of a little boy. Every time he went back home, he would be covered with bruises but it didn't matter to him._

_" I'm home!"_

_Aichi took off his shoes and changed his form to his sixteen year old girl form and put on her slippers._

_" Welcome back, Aichi!"_

_" How was school today?" Akira ask, with a just cooked tempura in his mouth_

_" Father, don't choke on that while talking and Mother, don't overdo yourself, you're pregnant with Emi." Aichi said_

_Shizuka giggled as Akira finished the tempura._

_" Lunch is ready. Go change and eat." Shizuka said_

_" Yes!"_

_She ran up the stairs and changed to her normal outfit. She made her way down but then saw three men entering the house._

_" What do you want?!" Akira ask_

_" Hand over your daughter and nobody gets hurt!" One of them said_

_" We won't do that! What do you want to do with Ai-chan?!" Shizuka ask_

_" We've been noticing that lately, your house has very different wavelengths after your daughter came in." The second one said_

_" So what?! Leave Aichi alone!" Akira said_

_" If you won't comply, then we'll have to do this by force!" The third one said_

_They took out guns as Akira instructed Shizuka to take care of Aichi. She nodded and ran up the stairs to see Aichi there._

_" Ai-chan. Listen to me. Go up to your room with me. Don't worry, your father will protect us." Shizuka said_

_" I'm not leaving him alone!" Aichi said_

_A gunshot was heard shortly after that._

_" Father!"_

_She ran down to see Akira, shot by a gun and bleeding profusely. She ran to him and kneeled beside him._

_" Father! Father!"_

_" Aichi... Promise me to take care of your mother and Emi..." Akira said weakly_

_" I will! Please! Don't leave, father! Father! Father!" Aichi called_

_Akira's eyes closed shut as Aichi's tears fell._

_" FATHER!"_

_" Grab the girl and let's go!" The first one said_

_" Right!"_

_Shizuka ran down to see Akira's bloodied body and Aichi, being grabbed by the men._

_" Aichi! Give her back!" Shizuka shouted _

_Aichi gritted her teeth. She relaxed and started to sing a song. Light flooded in the room as the men had disappeared, leaving only the three of them inside the house._

_" Akira..." Shizuka said_

_" I promised Father to protect you and Emi... I'll make sure I fulfill that promise..." Aichi said_

_" Thank you, Aichi..." Shizuka said, letting her tears fall_

_~ Flashback end~_

" I see... They found you the same way I did with Ren... But, it ended really differently..." Cou said

" Yes... But I'm fine now!" Aichi said

" Quite impressive how you kept that secret for such a long time now." Leon said

" But I'm sleepy now..." Aichi said

" Me too..." Ren said

Kai caught Aichi while Cou caught Ren.

" I guess they need to recharge again. I still have a promise to fulfill for Ren though." Cou said

" We'll follow you now!" Cisqua said

" Well, no thank you!" Naoki said

Kai carried Aichi while Cou carried Ren as they set off with the three Arc Aile members who they kept trying to tell them not to follow but in the end, did. Their journey now begins...

* * *

And thats the end of the first chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! My other stories will be out soon but since this whole other months will be countless exams and studies, they might be a little slower but look forward to the second chapter and bye bye!


End file.
